


When I Was a Young Boy I Got 3 Boyfriends Suddenly And That's It That's the Plot

by ughdotcom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Don't copy to another site, Multi, Nico again because I'm trash for my own OC, Polyamory, Swearing, based on me might I add, the fuck is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Roman hadn't wanted to go to a small concert for some minor band, but Emile's boyfriend was in the band and Roman was apparently coming with Emile. This had better be good."Ladies and gentlemen, and everything in between, may I present The Dark Sides!" Some announcer said. The crowd cheered. Then the lead singer walked out on stage. Roman felt his jaw drop.





	When I Was a Young Boy I Got 3 Boyfriends Suddenly And That's It That's the Plot

Roman hadn't wanted to go to a small concert for some minor band, but Emile's boyfriend was in the band and Roman was apparently coming with Emile. This had better be good.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and everything in between, may I present The Dark Sides!" Some announcer said. The crowd cheered. Then the lead singer walked out on stage. Roman felt his jaw drop.

"Is he single?" He whispered to Emile.

"No. He's polyam, though."

"Cool." Roman shut up to watch the band.

Emily's boyfriend Remy was on the drums. Another boy, this one with a bowler hat, was playing the guitar. A person wearing a pronoun pin Roman couldn't make out was in charge of the techno sounds.

And the lead singer? His voice was angelic.

"Damn." Roman whispered "He's almost as good as me."

"He's as good." Emile whispered back. "You two are just different." Roman softly hit his friend's arm.

"And now." The lead singer said, blowing his purple hair out of his eyes. "A cover of the emo anthem. Rise and all that shit."

"Don't cry!" Pronoun Pin yelled. Bowler Hat hit their arm. They hissed at him. He hissed back. Pronoun Pin rolled their eyes and moved their attention to their board.

G note.

F#.

B. E. D. G. C. B. E. A. D.

G. F#. B. E. D. G. C. B. E. A. D.

"When I was..."

Once the concert was over Emile dragged Roman backstage. Not that Roman was complaining. Anything to see that hot lead singer. Roman really needed to learn his name.

"Emile!" Remy cried, running over to greet his boyfriend. "Em, meet the rest of the band. You too, Roman."

"Hey." The lead singer gave a lazy salute. "I'm Virgil."

"Dolon." Bowler hat said.

"Nico. Depression."

"What." Roman said eloquently.

"Oh, we're not doing that?" Nico said, adjusting his pronoun pin. "So we're all a different bad personality trait. Vee's Anxiety, Dee's Deciet, Rem's Insomnia. There used to be a dude named Remus as Intrusive Thoughts. He was probably a serial murderer." He waved it off. "Sorry. Nice to meet you."

"Ok..."

"Virgil, Roman finds you hot." Emile said.

"Wha- EMILE!"

"I'll date him. I have two other boyfriends, that okay?"

"Yeah." Roman said, awestruck. Was this really happening? Was someone going to jump out and yell "SIKE!"

"Ok. Let me get them."


End file.
